Maybe, just Maybe
by SavannahSweety
Summary: Short One-shot NarutoXSakura fanfic. :


It was a nice day out and Naruto and Sakura where training.

Sakura is a lot stronger now then when she was a genin. She was a chunin now. Training with Tsunade changed her a lot.

Naruto changed too. Hes more mature now then he ever was. Sakura kind of missed the old Naruto, but deep down inside she knew the same knuckle headed ninja was still in him.

Sakura laughed. Naruto stopped training and looked at her whipping his face. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and waved her hand up and down. "Oh nothing just thinking of old times." She said smiling.

"Alrighty then." Naruto sat down on the ground and looked up at Sakura.

"Tired?" She asked walking over to her bag and starting to rummages through it.

"No, not at all." Naruto said putting his hand on his stomach. "Just hungry.."

"I thought so." Sakura smiled taking out some Ramen and showed Naruto. Naruto's face lit up. Sakura puts it on the ground and gets up. "We should look for sticks to make a fire."

Naruto nodded and got up and started searching.

Once they found enough they started a fire and Sakura started to cook the rRamen. " Smells soo good!! " Naruto yelled.

"Quiet Naruto.." Sakura said looking around. Naruto looked at Sakura confused. A bush started to shake. Sakura stood up and took out a kunai. " Who's there!!" She yelled, but stopped when she heard a 'Meow.' She walked over to the bush and looked at a small cat. "Aw so cute. Come here kitty." Sakura bent down, picking the cat up. The cat meowed again, and Sakura petted it. A loud purr could be heard.

Naruto walked to Sakura. "What is it?" He asked not able to see the cat.

Sakura turned around and smiled. "Naruto look." Sakura smiled showing him the cat, but Naruto's eyes weren't on the cat. They were on Sakura's smile. His heart raced and he could feel himself blush.

"Beautiful." Naruto said staring at Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto, not hearing what he had said.

"Naruto your all red do you feel ok?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head back and forth.

"Y-yea I'm fine." He said.

"Ok." Sakura looked at the kitten. Naruto did the same and grinned.

"Hes cute." Naruto said patting it. It bit him. " Ow!!" Naruto said holding his hand.

"Naruto shes a girl." Sakura laughed. "I'm gonna keep her." Sakura said. The cat jumped from her arms and ran around, playing with a butterfly.

Naruto and Sakura watched her play. "Momo." Sakura said.

" Hm?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

" I'm gonna name her Momo. " Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled.

Naruto started to blush again. "Naruto are you sure your okay?" She asked getting closer to him. Then suddenly she slipped and fell backwards. Instantly Naruto grabbed her to save her from the fall, but he ended up getting pulled down with her.

Sakura closed her eyes tight when she hit the ground. Once on the ground she opened her eyes. Inched away was Naruto's face looking down at hers. They stared at each other for a minute then realized Naruto was on top of Sakura. He quickly jumped off. "S-sorry Sakura-chan!" He yelled his whole face red.

Sakura blushing too held her chest. Her heart pounding."Its alright. " She said softly.

Naruto looked at a cut on her arm. " S-sakura-chan your bleeding!!" Naruto yelled.

" Hm?" Sakura looks at her arm. " Oh its nothing. "

Naruto grabs his bag and takes out a band aid and puts it on Sakura's arm. Sakura blushes as her heart starts pounding again

Never has her heart pounded like this for Naruto. Sure, she liked him, but it wasn't love. Or so she thought. She started thinking. Naruto has saved her life many times. And he loved her. She knew that. Maybe, she was falling for him too.

"N-naruto..." She says. He looks at her. She stares at him and slowly goes closer. Naruto turns deep red. Naruto swallows hard, unsure of Sakura's actions. She leaned in closer and Naruto closed his eyes. He felt something on his cheek and opened them again.

Sakura smiled as she rubbed his cheek with her finger. "You had dirt on your face."

"O-oh, Thanks." He turns around disappointed. "We should go home." Naruto said getting up.

"Alright then.. We didn't finish the Ramen so you can take it home. " Sakura said picking up her stuff. She went over and got Momo. She waved at Naruto. "See ya!" She smiled and turned around.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

Sakura turned back around quickly. "Yes?"

Naruto suddenly kisses her gently. Sakura's face turned red as she felt Naruto's lips on hers. It lasted only a few seconds before Naruto broke it and ran off waving. "See ya later Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

Sakura stood there in shock. Her face was beat red. Then she yelled. "NARUTO! YOUR GONNA PAY!" She could hear Naruto laughing.

She shook her head and smile.

_Maybe. I do love that silly boy._


End file.
